Episode 297
Nachdem Isshin Kurosaki überraschend im falschen Karakura aufgetaucht ist, haben die Fronten sich nun verändert. So übernimmt dieser nun Ichigo Kurosakis Kampf gegen Sōsuke Aizen, während sein Sohn gegen Gin Ichimaru antritt. Nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung greift Isshin Aizen an, welcher seinen Schwerthieb zwar blocken kann, anschließend aber mit einem einzigen Fingerschnippen Isshins durch mehrere Hochhäuser geschleudert wird. Auch Ichigo und Gin kreuzen ihre Klingen. Gin merkt an, dass es eine Weile her sei, seitdem beiden das letzte Mal gegeneinander gekämpft haben. Doch diesmal will sich der ehemalige Kommandant nicht zurückhalten. Isshin greift unterdessen unermüdlich und mit voller Kraft Aizen an, landet aber keinen Treffer, sondern zerstört nur die Umgebung. Bis Aizen dann ein Kidō benutzt, welches für eine Explosion sorgt. Gin redet derweil weiter mit Ichigo, fragt diesen, ob er sich noch an ihren letzten Kampf erinnern könnte, woraufhin es eine Rückblende zur Soul Society Saga gibt, zurück zum ersten Kampf Ichigos gegen Gin. Anschließend meint Ichigo jedoch, dass er sich nicht erinnere. Es sei nicht so, als erinnere Ichigo sich nicht an Gins Schwert, es seien die Absichten, das "Herz" an welches er sich nicht erinnern könne. Gin hat daraufhin das Interesse an Ichigo verloren und betitelt ihn nur noch als eigenartig. Gin fragt Ichigo, ob er eine Ahnung hätte wie weit sich sein Zanpakutō Shinsō ausdehnen kann und erklärt es seien einhundert Schwertlängen. Und nachdem er ihm auch noch erläutert hat, dass sein Bankai ganze 13 Kilometer lang sei, will er es Ichigo auch gleich einmal vorführen. Daraufhin wird sein Schwert blitzschnell ausgefahren. Dies zerstört mit enormer Geschwindigkeit mehrere Hochhäuser und Ichigo hat die größte Mühe, dies abzuwähren. Gin ist überrascht das Ichigo es schafft in aufzuhalten und so kontert Ichigo auch gleich mit seinem eigenen Bankai und einem Getsuga Tenshō. In der Ferne wacht auch Rangiku Matsumoto auf, welche noch verletzt am Boden liegt. Sie spürt das Reiatsu von Gin. Dieser kann der Attacke Ichigos ebenfalls entgehen, greift aber den Shinigami weiter an. Diesmal ohne Bankai, welches Ichigo langsam zu verstehen versucht. Gin greift anschließend Ichigo mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit an, und Ichigo hat mühe dessen Angriffen standzuhalten. Als Ichigo dann das Prinzip des Bankais verstanden hat, zielt Gin schon mit diesem auf Ichigo und verletzt ihn an der Schulter. Also Ichigo Gin erklärt, dass er es herausgefunden hat wie dessen Bankai funktioniert, klatscht Gin ihm Beifall und sagt, dass dies nicht das längste Bankai, sondern das Schnellste sei. Währenddessen bemerkt Isshin das sein Gegner Aizen an Schnelligkeit verloren hat und fragt diesen, ob er schon an seine Grenzen gekommen sei. Dies scheint tatsächlich der Fall zu sein, doch Aizen meint nur, er sei an die Grenzen seines Shinigami Daseins gekommen zu sein. Und das Hogyoku beginnt zu leuchten. Ichigo konzentriert sich währenddessen darauf sich nicht von Gin treffen zu lassen und schnell genug zu reagieren, bevor dieser sein Bankai ausfährt, während dieser ihn mit Schlägen bombardiert. Als es so aussieht als setzte Gin sein Bankai ein, geht Ichigo auf abstand. Doch Gin treibt nur seine Späße mit dem jungen Shinigami und bemerkt wie ängstlich Ichigo sei. Ichigo fühlt sich daraufhin von Gin provoziert und greift ihn frontal an. Aizen erzählt Isshin unterdessen, dass er an die Grenzen eines Shinigami gekommen sei, und das Hogyoku nun endlich seinen Wunsch verstanden hätte. Er teilt Isshin mit, dass das Hogyoku seinen eigenen Willen hat und die Fähigkeit die innersten Wünsche der Leute um es herum zu erfüllen. So waren auch alle Ereignisse um Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki und Kisuke Urahara das Werk des Hogyoku. Und auch Sado Yasutoras und Orihime Inoues Kräfte das Werk des Hogyokus. Aber die Fähigkeit dieses habe auch seine Grenzen. So kann es keine Kräfte wecken, die nicht in der Person vorhanden sind. Nach der Lobrede Aizens auf das Hogyoku wird Isshin wütend, doch bevor dieser etwas tun kann, zieht Gins Shinsō an Aizen und ihm vorbei. In den Trümmern die von dem Zanpakutō verursacht wurden taucht Ichigo auf, der das Schwert mit seinem geblockt hat. Als Isshin ihn bemerkt, meint Ichigo nur zu seinem Vater, dass er nur ein wenig mehr Zeit bräuchte, dann habe er Gin. Dieser entschuldigt sich jedoch nur bei Aizen für die Störung ei seiner Unterhaltung. Doch dieser sei gerade Fertig geworden und das Hogyoku beginnt sich und Aizen zu verändern. Ichigo ist verwirrt und fragt Isshin was dort vor sich geht, doch dieser hat selbst auch keinerlei Ahnung. Und während Isshin und Ichigo diskutieren erklärt Aizen, er werde die Grenzen zwischen Mensch und Gott zerstören. Doch kaum hat er dies ausgesprochen wird seine Schulter von einem roten Strahl durchbohrt. Dieser stammt von Benihime, das Zanpakutō Kisuke Uraharas, welcher überraschend aufgetaucht ist. Arrancar Daihyakka Gin erklärt sein Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. Er erzählt es kann sich bis zu einer Länge von 13 Km ausdehnen. Dies wäre etwa 39-mal der Toyko Tower oder 260 Yammy Llargo in seiner Resurrección. Außerdem kann er, wann immer er etwas vergisst, dies mit seinem Bankai holen. Dies demontiert er und kann seinen Regenschirm mithilfe des Bankai zu sich ziehen. Ichigo muss zugeben, dass dies recht praktisch ist. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode